


What I Did On My Summer Vacation

by Zagzagael



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/pseuds/Zagzagael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble about that night in Prague</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did On My Summer Vacation

There were bigger things than this long night. More moves to be played, more pieces to be skillfully arranged on the field. But now, right now, there was only this and them. And herself. Writhing uncontrollably, lost to the vampiress’s mind-blowing artistry, the boy’s eagerness. But more than that, confused by her own surprise at how much she was enjoying this particular machination.

Her body was a string of lit firecrackers, popping, popping, popping in small explosions, tiny shredding’s of reality. The moment was everything.

Her job would come later. Right now there was only this bed, this flute of champagne, these mouths.

***

There was a battle warring small inside of her. She was destroyed and triumphant simultaneously. She wanted him, so very badly, all to herself. Wanted more nights and mornings exactly like the ones they had been sharing for nearly nine weeks now. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever managed to make her own. And she wanted it desperately to be hers.

She really had no idea of how the two of them had wound up here, tangled in bedclothes with one another and this gypsy.

Every time he looked at her, her dead heart stuttered to life. Each time he looked at the other woman her blood curdled. So she just began closing her eyes, letting him lead with his hands and thighs and small moans.

His mouth was fast and hot on hers, she slitted her eyes open and looked at him. His gaze steady, strong and warm and full of some kind of emotion that was new to her. After one thousand years, it was new. She smiled against his lips and his hand came up and cupped the back of her head and her body was filled with flame.

***

He had to laugh. At one point, he knew that if he didn’t laugh he might cry. His emotions had become dark waters. So he turned his head away as Bekah bent her face towards this woman and he laughed softly to himself. He was in Prague, in a hotel room three times older than any building in Mystic Falls, in bed with not one but two gorgeous women, and one of those women had his heart firmly in her fangs and he was happier than he had ever been in his life. Now he could laugh, tomorrow evening, alone with Rebekah again, he could weep joy in her arms and she would lick his face dry.

With each passing night he found himself wanting her to feed him life.

But for just right now, he let himself be in the present, this present that Rebekah had gifted him with. The bed was warm, the bodies warmer, his own blood thrumming in response. He slid lower beneath the silk and velvet, opened his arms in supplication, and two hot mouths searched out and found his flesh, four arms, four legs, entwining him. He held his breath, wanting to descend into their female sea without drowning.

Then Bekah was kissing him, he knew her lips, her taste, and he opened his eyes to see her, to let her know it was -still and always - just her. Only her. And him.


End file.
